


The Ilfracombe Incident - Explicit Outtakes

by amandasarmada



Series: Newt and Tina (Headcanon Ficverse) [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: Their lips were gentle at first, the kiss patient and familiar, but it didn't take long for it to become heated. This was, surely, the only way to start the day, he thought dreamily to himself, smiling as he suckled on her bottom lip.





	1. Summer Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the extended, rated-E version of Chapter One of my story “The Ilfracombe Incident.” (No, you don't need to know anything about the rest to understand this chapter.) If some of this is repetitive, that's why. I may also do a chapter of the evening before that Tina briefly mentions – we shall see. ;) I have at least two definite chapters I'll be adding at some point down the road though, featuring extended scenes from chapters five and seven. 
> 
> PS. If you don't like fluffy, cheesy, emotional smut, this might not be the fic for you. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**June 11, 1932**

In his thirty-five years, Newt Scamander had experienced glorious deserts and majestic seas, and yet, somehow, a part of him couldn't help thinking he would never find anything on Earth quite as beautiful as Dorset in June – with one notable exception.

Newt sighed, his eyes shining as he took in the sight before him.

Tina Scamander lay fast asleep a few inches away from him, her body draped under a single thin sheet, sunlight dancing off her face in the morning light.

It was still early, not even seven yet. He'd just finished up his round of feedings, enjoying the splendour of the morning sun as he'd made his way through the grounds, still in the midst of its leisurely crawl above the horizon. He'd been surprised to find her still in bed upon his return, accustomed by now, after over two years of marriage, to the sight of her already showered and dressed in the kitchen when he reentered the house, a newspaper in her hand and a cup of steaming coffee pressed to her lips. She hadn't stirred as he'd slipped in next to her, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

Newt smiled, rolling onto his side to better contemplate his wife. She shifted slightly as he pressed his lips to her warm forehead, her arm now sprawled around his waist.  He snuggled closer, their legs becoming entwined in a mess of limbs.

Newt hummed gently under his breath, watching the rays of sun bounce off Tina's shiny hair. He could feel the softness of her skin pressed against him under the covers, her body nearly bare in only her one-piece step-ins, the weather warm enough to preclude her favored thick-cotton pyjamas. He brought another kiss to the side of her head, inhaling deeply as he took in the clean, soapy scent of her. Tina stirred.

“Good morning.” Newt smiled, his fingers in her hair as he held his wife close to him.

“Hmmmm,” she murmured, stifling a yawn as she returned slowly to consciousness. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sight of his mussed hair and adoring expression. The trace of a smile started to spread across her features as the intimacy of their positions dawned on her.

“...Morning,” she mumbled, her voice still heavy with sleep. Newt beamed at her, and with that simple gesture, her mouth was on his, her tongue searching as she pressed against him.

Newt responded instinctively, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her more firmly on top of him as he struggled to sit up, his back resting against the headboard. Tina grinned, her hands framing his face as she murmured another hum of pleasure. She was still slightly out-of-it, but rapidly becoming more alert as he caressed her mouth with his eager tongue.

“Last night was _wonderful_ ,” she breathed a moment later, and Newt sighed in agreement, his hands tracing up her back.

“...Could I tempt you for an encore?” she added, breaking away long enough to smile mischievously at him. Newt groaned, one hand drifting up to stroke the milky skin of her cheek.

“Mrs. Scamander, that would be most welcome,” he muttered breathlessly, and Tina laughed into his kiss.

Their lips were gentle at first, the kiss patient and familiar, but it didn't take long for it to become heated. This was, surely, the only way to start the day, he thought dreamily to himself, smiling as he suckled on her bottom lip. He opened his eyes for a moment, his mouth never leaving hers, watching happily as he slid the straps of her step-ins over her narrow shoulders. Tina's expression was blissful, her fingers stroking gently at the base of his neck as she played with his hair. He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed again as he worked his tongue into her mouth.

He was lost in the feeling of her lips on his, lost in her warmth, her softness, only gradually becoming aware of her unbuttoning his shirt, her nimble fingers meandering across his exposed skin. It was heavenly, her tender touch electric against his flesh.

Newt ducked his head, pulling away just long enough to catch his breath, a grin adorning his boyish features. Tina adjusted with all the expertise of someone performing a well-known dance, her mouth drifting seamlessly to address his neck, sucking gently at the sensitive skin there. Newt sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

“ _I love you like this,”_ Tina whispered into his ear, before pulling back to meet his gaze. Her expression was radiant, a lovely smile lighting up her face, her dark eyes bright and gleaming. He gazed back at her, entranced, as she massaged his scarred chest.

“You're so beautiful,” she murmured, tracing his muscles with delicate fingers. Newt flushed. “You _are_ ,” Tina whispered, smiling as she pressed her forehead to his. “My husband is so _handsome_. I'm so lucky,” she murmured sleepily, bringing her lips back to his. Newt's mind was floating around up in the clouds somewhere, everything about her – from her voice, to her words, to her mouth – making his nerves tingle with heat.

He laughed wistfully, his cheeks still pink. “You are - absolutely beautiful, Tina. It's me that's lucky,” he managed, catching her lips between random words. “You are...perhaps a bit _mad_ , but I'm very grateful,” he teased, beaming at her.

“Shhhh.” She kissed him slowly, tenderly, and Newt moaned into her mouth, her soft lips caressing his like they were a lone source of water in the desert. Her hands were still gracing over his torso, gently slipping the white collared shirt over his shoulders. Their noses bumped as she brought her face back to his, their mouths meeting again with twin smiles.

They kissed in silence as the minutes ticked by, both mesmerized by the sensation of warm lips and soft skin. It was awhile before his body finally got the best of him, unable to resist letting his hands drift down, her curves calling out to him and begging to be touched. His fingers were gentle as he tugged at her pyjama piece, dragging it down the rest of the way over her torso, letting it bunch up in smooth silk around her waist as he ran his his hands over, delirious in his explorations. Newt shivered, his breath catching as he took in the soft, fullness of her breasts, cupping them with his rough, work-hewn hands. Tina moaned appreciatively, her head tipping back as she focused on the feeling of his palms working her bare breasts, inhaling sharply as Newt's mouth attached itself to her exposed neck.

Heat was pooling through her veins as she felt his lips sucking at her sensitive skin, almost certainly destined to leave a mark there. She gasped, grinding against him from her straddled position, eliciting an approving growl from her husband's throat.

“...Oh, _Tina_.” Newt sighed, exhaling slowly. He could hear the blood pounding his ears, his hands kneading her breasts as he brushed his lips across her jaw.

“I love you,” she murmured breathlessly. He nodded into her neck, the words repeating in his mind and possibly aloud, he was too far gone to be sure. A hint of sweat was starting to form over her lithe body, her shoulders slick as he rubbed his hands over her smooth skin.

He lavished her for what might have been hours, her breath becoming more ragged with each passing minute. His lips danced and sucked across her throat, Tina keening in his lap as he devoured her. His hands had found their way back to her breasts, his manhood long and hard against her hip.

“Please,” she whispered, desperation dripping off her tongue.

Newt smiled, moving his lips to her shoulder, trailing kisses back and forth across the creamy skin until he returned to her collarbone. Tina tugged urgently at his hair, leaning forward so he could take in her breasts, his mouth sampling hungrily as he swirled his tongue around her pert nipple.

“Mercy Lewis.” Tina gasped, a hoarse laugh escaping as he enveloped her in heated kisses. She hummed as he turned his attention to her other breast, his mouth moving more gently now. Exactly as he knew she liked it. Tina sighed, smiling sleepily.

“You are _so_ beautiful,” Newt murmured, his eyes traveling up to meet hers. “So beautiful, Tina,” he whispered, draping his arms around her waist. “You have no idea, what you do to me...”

 _**His** _ _Tina. His_ _**wife.** _

He could still hardly believe it. She'd been _his_ for nearly four years now, and he still marveled every time he was fortunate enough to touch her.

Tina grinned at him, her hands framing his face. “ _Show_ me,” she urged.

He groaned, his mouth joining hers again as he pulled her more tightly against him, hands grasping to pull off her step-ins, leaving her bared to him. He sighed, watching her long, long legs drape back over him as she dropped the abandoned pyjamas to the floor.

“Kiss me,” she murmured. He obliged happily, distractedly kicking his boots off as he ran his hands over her bare back, cupping and kneading his fingers over her round bottom.

“Ohhhh... _Tina_ ,” Newt gasped, trembling as his hardened manhood strained against his trousers. She smiled, sinking into him. Her fingers tugged playfully at his hair, her hips pressing teasingly against him.

Newt's breathing halted, his hands faltering in their steady journey back up over her stomach to her breasts. Tina sighed at the sensation, sucking gently at the tip of his tongue. “Would you like to touch me?” Her smile was sweet yet confident, eyes knowing as they crinkled with joy.

“Always,” Newt admitted, chuckling softly. Tina smiled knowingly, letting his hands drift down to her waist as she shifted in his lap, granting him access. He beamed back at her, his lips inches from hers as he took in her jubilant expression. “My beautiful Tina,” he murmured, his breath catching. “...Beautiful,” he repeated, his eyes hazy as his hand trailed down her stomach. Tina's eyes were dark and gleaming, full of hope and contentment as he stroked her thigh. Newt kept his gaze locked on hers as he lowered his head, kissing the tip of her collarbone. Tina smiled lazily as he brushed his fingers over her curls, gradually working down to the base of her legs.

She gasped when he reached his target, feeling his fingers slip smoothly between her slick folds. Newt bit his lip, smiling as he moved with long, slow strokes. She sighed as she felt her head fall back, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

“Beautiful Tina,” he whispered, massaging the smooth velvet of her core. A mewl escaped her tense throat, shivers running through her as he found her swelling nub. Newt smiled, rubbing her in gentle circles, gradually deepening the pressure over her most sensitive spot. Tina moaned appreciatively, biting her lip as she swallowed a strangled laugh.

“Is this nice?” Newt murmured, watching her face.

“ _Very_ ,” she whispered back, her voice shaky.

He grinned, feeling absurdly smug as she began to tremble under his touch.

The sunlight was streaming through the nearby window, casting a golden glow over the entire room. He could hear birds chittering to each other, their song a cheerful ode to the joy pulsing through him. Tina was radiant, a flush spreading across her chest as he continued his steady ministrations.

He dropped his hand lower as her breathing grew more rapid, letting his palm take over as he slipped a single finger inside her. Tina gasped, bucking against him, and Newt moaned softly at the sound, brushing his lips against her warm mouth.

She was hot and tight, the walls of her core clenching around him. He could feel his own response, straining eagerly against his trousers, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, trying to concentrate on eliciting more of those delightful sounds.

Tina gasped as she felt the first signs of that familiar heat, pooling deliciously inside her. Newt watched, captivated as she tensed in his arms, biting her lip as her breath came out in short bursts.

It never failed to amaze him that he could do this to her. Tina, who was so beautiful, so soft, so kind, so brave – _Tina, his_ _ **wife.**_ He groaned, struggling to control the exhilarated wave threatening to drown him.Nearly two years later, and those words still sounded like half a dream. Newt gazed at her, his hand firm and rhythmic as he moved, his finger pushing deeper into her tight center.

Tina's movements became more frantic, her breath heightening as she grated against him. He brought his lips to her neck, sucking gently as he carefully slipped a second finger in. Tina was writhing now, her breasts heaving as she rocked against his hand.

A moment later her gasp erupted through the room, her body bucking against him as she found her pleasure. Several breathtaking seconds later and she had collapsed against him, like putty in his lap, his hands moving up to sweep through her sweaty hair. Newt swallowed, shaking almost as much as she was.

“ _So_ beautiful,” he gasped, planting soft kisses along her jaw and cheek. “My Tina.” She smiled, dimples appearing in her flushed cheeks. Her lips met his, her breath still more than a little haggard.

“I want you inside me,” she murmured, her voice shaking as she forced out the words. Newt closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect himself before considering her with orbs of pale green. “Please,” she added softly. She touched his cheek; he brought one hand to grasp hers, the scent of her on his fingers wafting to his senses.

He nodded slightly, and her hands fumbled at his trousers, taking several seconds before finally undoing the buttons. He planted his hands on her waist to prop her up, not trusting her to support her own weight as he lifted himself, letting her pull the last articles of clothing down his legs before kicking them off.

Tina's breath was shallow as she hovered over him, her eyes glazed as she let her eyes drift down. His manhood jutted eagerly from his waist, the tip already gleaming with pearly fluid. Tina met his gaze, a small smirk twitching at her lips as she struggled to steady her breathing.

Newt's eyes were hazy as he tentatively started to lower her, gasping when he felt the first brush of wetness against his rigid member. Tina whimpered as she took him in, her walls stretching with a delicious burn as he slid slowly inside her.

She was wet and ready for him, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as he sheathed himself in her warmth, the sensations threatening to overwhelm him.

“Mercy _Lewis_.” Tina's gasp broke through the quiet room, making Newt chuckle into her neck. His hands traced over her bare back, savoring the molten tingle in his stomach. He released a sigh as she settled into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she brought her lips back to his.

They were quiet for a few minutes, adjusting to this new position, Tina's occasional trembles sending shockwaves of pleasure shooting through his body. Her lips were gentle as she drank him in, wetness pooling around his hardened member as she shifted slightly in his lap.

Newt swallowed, pulling away to rest his forehead against hers. She bit her lip as she met his gaze, her smile making his breath catch.

“You are...exquisite, Tina,” he managed, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled sleepily, her eyes shining. He brought his lips back to hers, kissing her eagerly as he cradled her face in his hand.

“Make love to me,” she murmured, her voice low, and Newt nodded, smiling shakily as he began to move.

His thrusts were gentle as they settled into a rhythm, Tina's hips rolling in a smooth, wavelike motion that left her seeing stars. His kiss was warm and patient as he held her close, eliciting a sweet sigh from her as she picked up the pace a little. She moaned when he found the sensitive spot deep inside her, soft gasps escaping with every brush of him against the spongy skin.

Newt shuddered as another particularly approving sigh burst forth from her lips, harnessing all his self-restraint to keep from losing control. He pulled gently away, struggling for breath, his eyes falling to her chest. He groaned, taking in the sight of her bouncing breasts, pointed into buds and flushed with pink.

“I'm close,” she whispered, and he nodded, slightly relieved.

Her hands had migrated to his scarred shoulders, bracing herself against him as she lowered herself up and down in smooth, angled strokes. Newt groaned, sighing heavily as he returned his lips to hers, his kiss deep and longing as he massaged her tongue with his. Tina responded with roaring enthusiasm, her fingernails digging into his skin as she captured him in a searing kiss.

He could feel when she started to crest, pausing in her kiss as she grinded more forcefully against him. “Come for me, darling.” Newt's voice was a breathless whisper, his lips brushing hers in the initiation of another kiss. “I want to feel you come.”

Tina's mouth crushed against his, biting hard on his lip as pleasure washed over her in blinding waves.

“Newt-” She was gasping for breath, trembling as he tightened his grip on her, his thrusts becoming sharper as he reacted to her contractions. She buried her head in his shoulder, kissing one of his scars.

Newt swallowed, beads of sweat stinging at his eyes. Her warmth was pulsing around him, tight and soft and wet and _divine_. She tugged lazily at his curls, her mouth finding his neck and beginning to suck. He was _so_ _ **close -**_

“Come for me,” she whispered tantalizingly, her breath hot on his ear. Newt gasped, a shudder washing over him as he exploded inside her.

His vision blurred as his mind burned white-hot, his shoulders shaking as he spilled the last of his seed. Tina grinned into his neck, covering him in tiny kisses, still recovering from her own release.

The birds were still chirping as he collapsed against the bed, his mind a fog as he pulled Tina closer.

“...That was -” Newt gasped, an ecstatic smile stealing across his face.

“Wasn't it?” Her voice was breathless as she matched his smile, her fingers toying with his hair.

He nodded, beaming as he cuddled her against him, and it was a long time before he could will himself to move again.

 


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after Chapter 5 of my story, “The Ilfracombe Incident.” If you're not interested in catching up, all you really need to know is that Newt and Tina have been married for a couple of years, and Newt is currently worried about a creature that's been mistreated, and whether or not he'll be successful in rehabilitating it. 

The evening light draped lazily through the opened windows of their bedroom, casting shadows over Tina Scamander's face. She was silent as she stood in the doorway, gazing pensively at the figure of her husband. Newt sat perched on the edge of their bed, leaning forward like a bird about to take flight. His head was bowed, his limbs appearing, as usual, a bit too long for his body. He never knew what to do with himself, when he stayed still.

She knew exactly what he was thinking, watching him stooped over himself like that, almost reminiscent of an upright fetal position. As it was, he'd had a immensely difficult week, his hours stolen with worry for the ill, undernourished dragon. The news that its pitiful condition hadn't been, as they'd supposed, _inevitable,_ but rather the result of deliberate, selfish actions of his fellow human beings, was resting painfully on his tired face, just barely visible in the dim light. She knew he was almost certainly beating himself up right now, wondering if there'd been a sign he might have missed, a clue that would have enabled him to find a solution to her ailment by now, if only he'd been paying attention to it.

She also knew she'd made the right choice, asking him to come inside with her. He had a tendency to withdraw into himself, and sometimes that was what he _needed -_ but it was also a way of taking in all those worries unto himself, trying to prevent her from having to share the burden. She didn't want that.

Tina sighed, feeling some of the tension drain from her. Her gaze was intent as she studied her supine husband. “Newt?”

He started, glancing up, then threw her a wan smile. “Oh, hello.”

Tina smiled, trailing across the room to stand in front of him. “I brought you your tea,” she said softly, running her fingers over the loose bangs that fell across his forehead. Newt smiled meekly, accepting it.

“Thank you.”

He took a long sip, the familiar taste filling him with an inexplicable sense of comfort. He gazed up at her slowly, offering her a tiny smile. “... _Thank_ you,” he said again, blinking slowly.

“There's bonbons, too, if you're hungry,” she offered, showing him the tray.

He looked at her gratefully, his eyes traveling slowly from her contemplative expression down, down, down, until he suddenly found himself appreciating the long expanse of leg visible from under her soft cotton bathrobe. She'd changed while she was in the kitchen, exchanging her neat trousers and hardy Auror robes for a pale blue housecoat. He sighed, returning his gaze to her face, opening his mouth obligingly as she slipped a chocolate into his mouth.

Tina studied him for a moment, her dark eyes like pools, drawing him in. Her hands were resting on his shoulders now, fiddling with the thick fabric of his electric blue waistcoat. “Can you do something for me?” she asked quietly, her voice low.

Newt blinked, meeting her gaze. “Anything,” he promised.

Tina nodded, taking another step closer. “I'm going to rub your shoulders for a bit,” she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. “But first I'd like for us to get into our pyjamas. Would you let me do that for you?”

He smiled, gazing down at the floor as her fingers danced across his tensed chest. “That would be lovely,” he agreed.

“Good,” she murmured, her lips barely brushing the edge of his jaw. Newt sighed, letting her slip her fingers under the collar of his shirt. “Can we take this off?” she asked quietly. Newt nodded, breathing deeply now.

She made steady work of it, her hands moving seamlessly to unbutton his waistcoat and dress shirt. Newt's eyes fluttered closed, allowing himself to enjoy the simple comfort of her caresses. She was silent as she continued undressing him, unlacing his protective vest with practiced ease. Her hands barely brushed him as she slipped it over his shoulders, and then he was free, stray tendrils of gingery hair spattered amongst the scars and freckles that marked his chest. He stood slightly to allow her to remove his trousers, eyes still closed and head bowed.

A moment later he was sitting before her in his underwear, unabashedly bare as he watched her move to the bureau, selecting his favorite pair of powder blue pyjamas and helping him into them. They felt wonderful on his skin, thoughthis simple comfort was nothing, _nothing_ compared to the way her hands were moving over his body, tender and loving as she planted small, slow kisses across his face. He heard himself emitting pleased sighs, his hand coming up to rest on her waist.

“Scoot back a bit, and sit up,” she said softly, crawling onto the bed and settling herself behind him.

Newt sighed as she began to massage him, his head falling forward again. She dropped a kiss to his shoulder, nuzzling against him for a moment.

A voice filled his head, the memory of that afternoon bursting without warning into his mind. He was staring up at the sick creature, and beside him his sister-in-law was barely keeping from crying, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to get a read on it. _“_ _She's weak...And there's...pain...”_

Newt winced, a lump forming painfully in his throat as he blinked back tears. “Shhh. Shhhhh,” Tina whispered, and he shivered at the sudden feeling of her lips on the sensitive patch of skin just below his ear. “It's okay. I'm here,” she whispered, her hands tracing lightly over his arms. “I'm here, Newt.”

He closed his eyes, trying to take deep breaths. Tina's voice was soothing as she murmured words of reassurance along the base of his neck, her hands gentle but sure as they eased over his stiff muscles. He felt himself start to relax, gradually, under her caresses, her strong, steady movements slowly succeeding in siphoning the tension from his body. She started at the nape of his neck, kneading into the knots, then moved along his shoulders, rolling her thumbs in deep circles until he sighed into his chest. He felt her hands drift downward, smoothing over his hard back, paying attention to every angry tendon.

“It's okay. I've got you,” she murmured again, and after a few minutes of this he started to believe it. Her hands were moving all over him, as warm and familiar as the sunset visible just through the window. Sighs escaped as his tight muscles uncoiled, and with it a few tears, which she caught just as easily, their heads turning as she pressed kisses to his damp cheeks. The room was quiet, Tina's hands shifting from the massage to wrap around him in an embrace. She planted another kiss along his sharp cheekbone, her hands trailing over the thin silk covering his chest.

“Would you like me to read to you?” she whispered, after a moment.

He sighed, pressing his face to hers so they were cheek-to-cheek. She did this sometimes, when he was sick or upset. Her voice _did_ something to him, made him feel calm and content when it seemed nothing else could. It was precisely the sort of easy intimacy and comfort he so desperately craved right now. Newt nodded slightly, his fingers brushing hers.

“If you don't mind,” he said tentatively, and Tina smiled, retrieving her wand from where she'd left it on the nightstand.

“Any requests?” she murmured.

“...A History of Magic,” he said quietly, after a few seconds' contemplation. It was an old favorite, insightful and witty, something he'd fallen asleep to countless times under her guidance. Tina nodded, kissing his shoulder.

A short while later they'd settled in under the covers, their legs entwined and breaths even. They'd switched positions tonight; rather than Tina's normal place draped across his chest, Newt was sprawled beside her, his head nestled in her breast, listening to her heartbeat as her smooth voice washed over him.

They stayed like this for some time, Tina reading softly, occasionally pausing long enough to feed him a bonbon as he sipped his tea, his eyes closed all the while. It was immensely peaceful, listening to her patient voice recount the familiar words, calm and steady with that wonderful lilt to it. He actually thought he might drift off, feeling soothed by her dulcet tone, and exhausted from his emotional turmoil.

The bedroom had grown dark, Tina's wand illuminated beside them to create a dim wash of light for her to read by. Newt was quiet, absorbed in their own little sanctuary she'd created for them, enjoying the smooth, husky quality of her voice and the gentle brush of her fingers playing with his curls. She felt warm and safe beneath him, occasionally running her hand over him as she read, stroking his back or arms, barely brushing against him but eliciting a sigh or an appreciative hum every time.

She'd just gotten to a passage about a 1793 giant sighting in Bristol when he felt his eyes start to burn, memories of the past several days springing, once again, unbidden into his mind. An underfed dragon, crying out in agony, and Queenie's words: _“It's all she's ever known, all she can remember...She doesn't want to hurt no more.”_

He swallowed sharply, blinking hastily to keep his feelings at bay. Tina paused, hearing the change in his breathing.

“Newt?” she asked hesitantly, running her fingers over his hair. “You okay?”

“Yes. I'm sorry,” he murmured anxiously. His throat felt terribly constricted all of a sudden, and it took an effort to shoot her a very weak, reassuring smile.

Tina frowned, her voice soft. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There's nothing to say,” he said wearily, burying his face in her neck. “...She was tortured,” he said roughly, his lips pressed together to keep them from trembling. “She was abused and neglected, and now she is sick, and I have _no idea_ how to help her.”

“You've already helped her,” she pointed out gently, stroking his back. “She's stronger, she's in less pain. Give it time.”

“I'm treating the symptoms, not the problem. I can make her moderately more comfortable, but I can't make her healthy. I can help manage her pain, but I can't take it away. Not without _killing_ her-” he stopped, his voice breaking.

“Hey,” she said firmly, bringing her hand to his face to get him to look at her. “It's okay,” she whispered. Her dark eyes were bright even in the dim bedroom. “We'll figure it out, together. We can do this.” She paused, suppressing a few tears of her own. Her voice dropped as she met his gaze. “I'm yours, Newt. I'm going to help you. You're not in this alone.”

Newt swallowed, exhaling slowly as he closed his eyes for a moment. His voice was thick when he spoke again, his forehead now pressed gently to hers.

“I adore you,” he confessed. His eyes were damp as he gazed down at her, hand rising to tuck a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear.

“I adore you too,” she whispered, smiling ruefully.

“...Thank you,” he continued hoarsely, his expression sincere as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. “This is wonderful. It's helping,” he admitted, his eyes emanating nothing but pure love. It truly was; he still felt a dull sort of grief, but it was now a smooth, faintly numbing sensation, rather than the terrible, piercing _ache_ it had been before.

“I'm glad,” she answered gently, watching him carefully. “Do you want me to keep going?” she added, cupping her hand around his own, still caressing her cheek.

Newt closed his eyes, his forehead wrinkling as he managed a small nod. “Please.”

He almost collapsed against her chest as they settled back into their previous positions, Tina's hand returning to his hair. The book hovered in front of them, allowing her to play with his curls with one hand, her other grasping his.

It was another several minutes before Newt found himself becoming acutely aware of her closeness, the curve of her breast suddenly seeming warmer below his cheek. Tina's voice had grown slightly hoarse with overuse, and it was with relish that he silenced her, tenderly catching her lips between his own.

She whimpered at the sudden touch, her hand coming up to cradle his face. Newt sighed at the sound, his own fingers drifting up, lacing through her dark hair. He could feel the tears prickling behind his eyes again, and it was all he could to stifle his sob.

“Shhhh,” she whispered, taking control of the kiss. Newt felt his stomach clench as she lingered at his mouth, sucking and laving his bottom lip. “I love you,” she whispered, and he had to smother another shaky breath, his lips gravitating back to hers as she sucked gently at his explorative tongue. Her kiss was slow and deliberate, capturing and caressing him with her mouth. Her hand slipped around, trailing under his shirt to run her fingers over the muscles of his back.

It was difficult to think of anything painful or sad when she was doing this to him, and they both knew it, both immensely grateful for this power she had over him. That she could do this for him, give him this comfort, was one of her most precious gifts, one she wanted to share with him whenever she could, whenever he would let her.

“I love you,” he whispered, finally breaking away.

Tina smiled, sprinkling kisses on his cheeks and nose and chin, before shifting beneath him, gently rolling him onto his back. He blinked up at her, his face slightly flushed, and she pressed a chaste, tender kiss to his lips before moving her mouth slowly down to his neck, trailing kisses down his jawline as she went.

Newt shivered when she reached his throat, his hand coming up to cradle her head to him. “...Please keep doing that,” he murmured, too drained to bother feeling embarrassed at the pleading note in his voice. She hummed reassuringly, her hand slipping once more inside his pyjama top to stroke his bare stomach.

Newt moaned at her touch, his fingers weaving through her hair to pull her closer. He wanted her touching him, anywhere and everywhere, desperate to lose himself in her warm embrace.

“Gimme a second,” she whispered, gently disengaging from him and rolling off the bed before turning to face him. Newt frowned, following her with his gaze. “...I have something for you, if you want it,” she added quietly, meeting his eyes.

Newt sat up, his forehead creasing with confusion. “What are you-?” His legs dangled off the bed, reaching out to pull her back, but she just smiled.

“Shhhh,” she said coaxingly, kissing him into pliancy. Newt sighed, his mind going wonderfully blank as he let her work her magic over him. He could drown in her kisses, if he let himself. The sheer intensity of his feelings for her...her hair felt so unbelievably, perfectly soft between his fingers, her warm kisses lulling him into complacency. He was left blinking owlishly when she finally released him, struggling to catch his breath.

Tina bit her lip, her hands coming up to untie the sash holding together her robe. Newt's protest died on his lips, green eyes drifting over her with interest. “...I thought this might cheer you up,” she added softly, letting the material fall open.

Newt shuddered, his mouth dropping at the sight of her. His breath came out sharp and haggard, his pyjama pants suddenly feeling incredibly strained. She studied him carefully, gaging his reaction, but he had no words for the vision standing before him.

Tina's long, bare legs, so tantalizing under her thigh-length housecoat, now gave way to a form-fitting nightie of silk and lace. It shimmered in the moonlight, nearly as luminescent as the pale skin it only scarcely managed to cover. His eyes raked over her, drinking her in, his hands subconsciously twitching in his lap.

“Do you like it?” she asked, watching him intently. Newt swallowed, openly staring. The v-neck plunged low across her cleavage, revealing achingly beautiful curves of flesh, a sight made all the more intriguing by the nightie's first few inches of translucent lace. The silky hem scarcely reached her upper thigh, and he suspected if she turned around, the gown would extend nary an inch below her derriere. She was...exquisite. She was so much more than exquisite.

“You look – incredible,” he mustered, his eyes hazy as he considered her. Tina smiled shyly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

His gaze was glued to her as she stepped closer, still taking in the creamy expanses of skin as she started running her fingers through his hair, now standing nestled between his legs. “...Beautiful,” he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse.

She watched him for a moment, her dark eyes gleaming. “Newt, I'm yours,” she murmured, stroking his cheek with her fingers. “You know that, don't you? You're not alone. I'm yours.”

He raised his gaze to meet hers, and then they were both moving at once, slow, graceful movements, as Newt pulled her closer into his kiss, Tina's hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

“Let's take this off,” she said softly, fingering the top button of his pyjama top. He could find no objections to this, closing his eyes as she pressed her lips to his. Newt was barely aware of her slipping his shirt over his shoulders, soft hands coming to rest on the bare skin left behind. He slid back a few inches on the bed, allowing her to climb on top of him. Tina draped her legs on either side of him, settling into his lap as she continued saturating him with kisses. He could feel the warmth of her bare thighs through his pyjama bottoms, one arm stroking his muscled chest, the other rising to brush back his messy bangs. Newt swallowed, his gaze falling down to her scarcely-covered breasts.

Tina smiled slightly, bringing her lips to his neck.

 _Oh, but that was lovely_. Newt closed his eyes, his  pyjama pants tenting between them. Tina smiled against his skin, one hand cradling the back of his head, keeping him close. Newt's breathing grew heavy as she began suckling on his throat, his head falling back to grant her more access. Tina's lips moved gingerly across his skin, her hand drifting down to slip into his pyjama bottoms.

She found him hard and ready, breath hitching as she rubbed against him. She bit her lip, taking his warm skin into her grasped palm.

“Oh, Newt...”

He shivered, gasping at the sound of his name.

Her lips sucked steadily on his throat, smooth and soft as she worked him, with an intensity almost certainly destined to leave a mark. She was still teasing him with her hand, just barely brushing the sensitive skin. He trembled at the feeling of her thumb tracing over his tip, grinding forward a bit without meaning to.

He was dimly aware of her moving her mouth back to his, their lips dancing as he bucked once more under her touch. He groaned when she slipped a tongue in, exploring him with fervor. His hand was traveling slowly up underneath her nightie, desperately searching out the swell of her curves. Tina shivered when he cupped her breast, and he remembered her comment from a few days back about her increased sensitivity. Her nipple felt pebbly under the pad of his thumb, and he hummed as he deepened their kiss.

“Lay back,” she urged, their mouths still touching, and he obeyed at once, sprawling flat across the bed as she draped herself over him. He swallowed as her tongue glided across his chest, swirling over his nipples and down his stomach before continuing its sojourn toward his center.

“Off,” she said assertively, and he lifted his hips in understanding. He was naked now, completely bared to her. Tina's mouth moved confidently as she picked up where she'd left off, dipping her tongue into his belly button and eliciting an appreciative groan. Her hands drifted up to play with his chest hair, still laving kisses across his stomach and thighs.

“ _Merlin,”_ he gasped, trembling as she found her target. She kissed tenderly at his sensitive tip, smiling as she listened to his breathless moans. Her tongue was gentle and smooth as she started lapping in small, careful brushes along his shaft, finally licking the full length of him in one long, firm stroke.

“I love you so much,” she said softly, caressing his thigh.

Newt was silent, shaking, utterly lost for words. Tina's eyes shone as she beamed up at him. “Let me love you,” she murmured, planting a kiss to his throbbing head.

“Please,” he whispered.

Dimples appeared as her smile widened, and she pressed a final kiss to him before taking him into her mouth. Newt sighed, whispering her name like a prayer.

Her lips closed around him, tightening and sucking as she grasped his ballocks in the palm of her hand. He barely heard the string of gasps and sighs he was emitting, focusing on the feel of her sweet, perfect mouth, emanating with that soft and infinitely inviting heat. His fingers were combing through her silky hair, massaging her scalp and murmuring his thanks to Tina, the stars, and any other Beings that might be listening.

He groaned when she began bobbing her head, struggling not to lose control. It was always a battle when she touched him this way, his instinct to start thrusting subdued by her arm draped across his waist, gently holding him down. His heart was thundering in his chest, his breath coming out in gasps.

For a few minutes Newt could simply watch, captivated by the sight of her, working selflessly to pleasure him. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight, her dark hair contrasting sharply with her ivory skin. He felt his toes curl when she picked up the pace, her finger stroking gently at his seam.

She hummed again, sucking tighter, letting him go deeper. He moaned loudly, sinking further into the bed, fighting desperately not to hurt her. He could feel the velvety softness of the inside of her cheek, reminiscent of the pleasures to come. Tina's head bobbed in steady, rapid movements, her palm pumping with it at his base. Together they created a most perfect friction, and he hissed as he felt the beginnings of a familiar buildup in his stomach.

“Tina,” he whispered, his breath shallow.

She hummed contently, the vibrations making him lose all perceptions for a moment.

“Tina,” he repeated, more urgently this time. She blinked up at him, carefully stilling her movements.

“I – I'm afraid if you don't stop, this is going to be over very soon,” he managed.

Tina gazed up at him, her dark eyes hazy as she considered him. He gasped when she released him, watching as she wiped a bit of saliva from her mouth with her hand. She rubbed her face against his tender skin, still palming and gently squeezing his jewels. Her warm breath weaved across his sensitive flesh when she finally spoke.

“Do you _want_ me to stop?” she asked softly, a small smirk twitching on her face.

Newt swallowed, his voice shaking a little as he met her gaze. “I very much want to make love to you,” he whispered hoarsely, feeling suddenly incredibly aware of the rosy twinge of arousal coloring her cheeks.

She smiled, brushing her lips across his tip in a way that made his cock twitch with anticipation. “Now?” she asked lightly, her tone almost teasing. “I'm not in any hurry.” She raised her eyebrows slightly, her long fingers stroking gently at his muscled thigh.

He blushed, realizing suddenly what she meant. “That – that would be...” he sighed, struggling for words. Tina's smile widened, her eyes sparkling as she ran her tongue back over his length, still watching him intently.

His breath came out in little gasps as she started planting kisses along his shaft, still damp from her earlier ministrations. She brought her lips back to the tip, tasting the pearly fluid glinting from him.

“Let me do this for you,” she said softly. “...It's making me wet,” she added quietly, and Newt shuddered as she wiped a finger on his thigh, slick from where she'd touched herself.

He closed his eyes for a moment, gasping involuntarily. He could feel sweat forming on his brow, and his hand was gentle as he cupped her chin, guiding her up to face him.

“Tina,” he whispered hoarsely, his breath catching. “You are...wonderful,” he said sincerely, his eyes growing damp. “And what you are suggesting sounds incredible, any other night,” he murmured carefully. “But-” he paused, his expression pained. Tina was silent, her dark eyes thoughtful as she waited for him to continue. He swallowed, cradling her face in his palm. “I _need_ you,” he confessed, his voice breaking.

“...Oh, Newt,” she breathed, beaming tearfully at him. Her hand found his, both of them sighing as their fingers laced together. She licked her bottom lip, considering him, then nodded slightly, bringing her mouth to his. Newt moaned. He felt tears burning at his eyes again, his breath growing sharper as he deepened the kiss, nipping desperately at her mouth as he rolled her onto her back. He tugged insistently at her bottom lip, working her open, before crushing his mouth to hers, his hand drifting up to squeeze her breast. Tina shivered, gasping encouragingly as he began to suck frantically at her hot tongue.

Their movements were more rapid now, hips grinding together, as Newt's hands slipped over her thighs, working their way under the skimpy fabric. “Off. _Off_ ,” he whispered, yanking impatiently at the silky material. He slipped it over her head with little ceremony, returning eagerly to her mouth.

He kissed her hungrily for a few long minutes, one hand skimming her breast before moving down, down, to settle between her thighs. She hissed when he found her sweet spot, breaking their kiss long enough to meet his eyes. “I need you,” she whispered. Newt stared back at her, his well-defined chest heaving with effort.

“You have me, Tina,” he promised.

His kiss was gentler as he brought his mouth back to hers, but no less heated, his heart still hammering in his chest. “I love you,” he whispered, and she mewled as he moved his hand again, pressing a finger into her core. Her sound of pleasure had him panting, slipping in a second finger, and Tina grabbed his bicep, arching beneath him.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, watching her. He sigh, drawing closer as he planted a kiss on her waiting lips. “You're so beautiful, Tina.”

Tina was breathing harder now, her hair fanned out across the pillow as Newt slid his fingers in and out of her, his palm brushing exactly where she needed it. A look of awe had spread across his face as he watched her unravel beneath him, their noses bumping together as he pressed his lips to hers.

“Now. I need you, now,” she murmured, cupping his face in her hand. Newt nodded.

His movements were sure and steady as he lined himself to her opening, closing his eyes for a moment as he was greeted with her lovely heat. They both gasped as he sunk into her.

She was everything he remembered, everything he desired, and Newt groaned as he buried himself deeper, basking in her warm cocoon. Tears filled his eyes again, but these were tears of joy, joy in her comfort, in their closeness. His lips found hers as he hovered over her, moving in slow, intense strokes.

“Oh, Tina.” He sighed, their lips crashing together as she wound her leg around his waist, inviting him to go deeper, to fill her completely. Their hips were flush as he began to speed up, all his worries and grief fading away in the face of her wonderful softness. His chest tightened as she bucked into him, warmth pooling in his stomach. He whispered her name as his ecstasy grew. He was close.

“Harder,” she urged him, and he groaned into her neck, his thrusts becoming more frantic. She could feel it building inside her, tingles spreading from her toes to her racing heart.

“Ohhhh – Tina.” Newt gasped, feeling the build-up reach its peak. “Please – I need to see you come,” he whispered.

“I am. You're gonna make me-” she gasped, arching her back, and Newt slammed into her with another powerful thrust. They came together, sharp moans falling forth in tandem with their contracting muscles.

She released him gently a few seconds later, his manhood becoming limp and spent as she dropped kisses along his shoulder. He was still shaking with the aftershocks, his chest heaving. It took him a minute before he managed to speak, his eyes still closed and his freckled face flushed and sweaty.

“That was...unbelievable, Tina,” he said hoarsely, trembling, dimly aware of her crawling up to lay beside him. He reached for her in a daze, wrapping one well-muscled arm around her back and pulling her closer. “That was-”

“Shhh,” she said soothingly, her lips brushing against his cheek. He turned, dotting kisses along her jaw,

craving every ounce of intimacy he could find.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so much, Tina.” He squeezed her tight, his voice barely more than a breath at her ear. “ _Thank you._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have three additional smut chapters planned for the main story, so keep checking back. You can also keep up with my tumblr, if that's your thing.


End file.
